This proposal outlines the development of a reliable and valid paper-and-pencil inventory for the assessment of the range and frequency of anger experienced by parents towards their children. Subjects for all phases of development and validation will be drawn from a population of male and female parents of varied racial, socioeconomic and marital status. To assure the content-validity of the measure, a behavioral-analytic method of test construction is used to specify steps for the empirical generation and analysis of a representative sample of anger-provoking parent-child situations. A Situation Generation phase will collect provocative situations which will be prepared as test items. During a Situation and Response Analysis phase, subjects will rate the items pool for frequency of occurance and anger-provocativeness. High frequency items representing a wide range of anger-provoking situations will be compiled in a Trial Inventory. In this phase, two response modes (frequency and provocativeness) and their cross-product will be evaluated as scoring methods. The final inventory will be evaluated as to test-retest reliability and discriminant and convergent validities: responses to the inventory will be compared with responses to generalized anger inventories and with role play and imagined situation assessments. Normative data will be collected. The resulting Parental Anger Inventory is an assessment tool essential to the furtherance of research into parental anger and will be a valuable aid to clinical intervention with angry parents.